Just So You Know
by MaePetals
Summary: They both knew it was wrong, but they were drawn to each other, like magnets… AU setting. Roxas was coasting on the last year of high school. Axel was just happy to be focusing on Flaming Hearts, his band. All hell broke loose when they met. Sides: SR
1. Meeting

**Description:** _They both knew it was wrong, but they were drawn to each other, like magnets… AU_ _setting. Roxas was content with his easy life, coasting on the last year of high school. Axel was just happy to be finally focusing on __**Flaming Hearts**__, his band. Obviously all hell broke loose when they met._ An AkuRoku story. They just so happen to be my OTP, competing with SoRiku.

**Warning: ** This story contains language! I don't wanna melt you guys' tender little brains! OH! And gayness. Yaoi. Boy on boy action. Literally. There's no going back to being innocent after reading a lemon. Which this story will contain. Eventually. Unless someone else would like to write one FOR me? I suck at lemons so bad XD

**Disclaimer:** Are you serious? Don't you think Sora would've been making out with Riku, like, the WHOLE game if I owned KH? Lol and as much as I really wanna own Jesse McCartney and his song *GASP* Just So You Know, that did happen to inspire this… I do not. :( can someone buy those for me for my b-day? PLEASE? XD

Ch1: Meeting

I grabbed my lucky sharktooth necklace as I rushed out of my home. I only quickly glanced at my blonde hair in the round mirror hanging by the front door, knowing I was already late, but needing to check my hair anyway. I smiled happily at my silver porche, just as I had every day for almost two years since I got it from my parents on my sixteenth. Sadly, I realized that even though I moved into my boyfriend's house almost three months ago, I still didn't miss my parent's house.

_Shit, Roxas, stop losing focus! The party, remember!_ I cursed under my breath as I backed out of the driveway, realizing now it was almost 7:50. About twenty minutes late and I wasn't even at the party! At least the _Flaming Hearts,_ my boyfriend's band, didn't go on til eight.

I slowly drove into the parking lot of the bar, it being incredibly packed already. As I parked, my ears were assaulted by the screaming of the front man's voice. I smiled in anticipation, looking forward to seeing my boyfriend.

As I walked through the doors I instantly couldn't hear anything but the lyrics of _Animal Boy_ and the screaming of all their fans. They were a great cover band, and could do any type of music there was. The singer could make his voice very soft and light if he wanted to, but preferred to play punky screamer music.

I was more of a prep than a punk, so I didn't like much of the music my boyfriend played, but was supportive anyway. This was actually the first time I heard _Flaming Hearts_ live, and the music was alright, but nothing I'd listen to in my spare time. As the song ended, I smiled proudly and watched my guitarist grin, glowing from the reception he was getting from the audience.

I had once promised to learn guitar for him, but I never got into it when anyone tried to teach me. I was interested in learning, of course, but the way everyone taught it was so boring.

I watched as the band finished up their last song and walk offstage, making the fans so crazy that if I were to just nudge someone it would start a riot. I smiled softly as my boyfriend ran to me, risking life and limb to push through the mob toward me.

I gave the taller man a hug. "You were fantastic, Demyx." I backed and faced the whole band, no doubt also eager to impress their lead guitarist's boyfriend. Demyx did tend to make mountains out of molehills. "You all were great. I really like you guys' music!" I lied. It was true; they were good, but just not my type of music.

The redhead singer smirked and said, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced." He held out his hand. "I'm Axel." I shook his hand and almost immediately pulled away because of his painful death grip. His smirk became even more pronounced. _Jerk_.

"Oh, right!" Demyx announced, flustered. "Axel's the lead singer, Saix is on drums," the blue haired man nodded to me. "And Riku's on the keyboard and adds any sound effects we need." The white haired teenager was the only one who didn't look 21. Maybe about 19. I'd have to ask my older brother, Sora, if he knew of a Riku.

I smiled at each one. "Hey, I'm Roxas." I replied simply.

"Hey Rox, wanna come have dinner with us?" Demyx smiled like a hyper kid. "We're having this crazy meaty pizza at this one-"

"Uh, but isn't it, like, 10?" I asked stupidly, wondering why they would have dinner this late. Demyx and the others looked at me questioningly, but Axel just smirked arrogantly.

"Told you guys this kid was a wimp, what are you, 15? Or my mom?" Saix chuckled quietly and Riku cracked a smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm almost 18, and I'm game for that." I felt a small blush come on, since I was embarrassed that I would say something so stupid to my boyfriend's band. "Where are we going?"

**!S!S!S!**

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Midnight-In-Twilight Pizzeria? How have I never seen this place?" I racked my brain for any type of pizzeria in the town I'd lived in for my entire life, but I could only think of J&A's Pizza, which was owned by this Arabian couple that always burned the crust.

"This place is kind of a whole in the wall type, plus it's in the dark alley part of town, so you've probably never been." Axel smirked AGAIN, and I was beginning to think it was impossible for him to smile. The owner of the place, some Chinese woman with short black hair standing next to a buff dude with a red soldier's uniform on just smiled at Axel and Riku and waved us in.

I sat down at the table for five that a small dragon waiter motioned us to and immediately felt my chair pull from under me. "W-what the hell, Axel?" I yelled at the red haired man leering above me.

He simply glared with his piercing emerald eyes and said, "This is my seat."

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "I don't see your name on it." The playful look returned to his eyes and he smirked for the billionth time.

"It's right here." He pointed at the table above me and I got up and studied it. _Axel_ was indeed carved in the aged wood. I laughed and turned back to the tall front man.

"Fair enough." I said and moved to a seat between Axel and Demyx. "So, when do they come take your order?"

Axel laughed. "We come here so much they stopped doing it. They just bring out the pizza and let us eat. Chien-Po, the chef, owes me a favor so tonight's order is on the house."

"What kind of pizza is it?" Now everyone laughed.

"It's the meat lover's _fire_ supreme." Riku explained. "It's named after Axel's hair since he's the one who was first crazy enough to order the monstrosity." Axel smiled (finally) and leaned back in his chair proudly.

"What's it got on it?" I asked suspiciously. The 'crazy' and 'monstrosity' parts were making me nervous.

"Only every meat they serve here, and a few jalapeños." Axel stated. I raised my eyebrows, shocked. I wasn't very good with spicy food.

"Um, how are you expecting me to eat that?" I questioned.

"Just try it!" Demyx practically yelled. "I bet you'll love it!"

"….Fine." I almost pouted, feeling defeated because I gave in so easily. When the pizza arrived, I could spot ham, turkey, salami, pepperoni, bologna, sausage, mushrooms, olives, and many other practically unidentifiable things on the pizza. I cringed at the little pieces of pepper.

Axel handed me one of the bigger slices of the dish and slapped it onto my plate. Eyes narrowed in suspicion and terror, I took a timid bite of the slice.

"Gu, Ermph… Tha's good!" I said while swallowing. The peppers left a burning sensation on my tongue, but it was a good feeling. Somehow, the different flavors balanced each other out.

Everyone smiled. Riku even gave me a high five, then took a call as everyone else ate. I watched as the pizza quickly deteriorated within grabbing hands, and I finished my sole piece, not very hungry. As Riku sat back down, his glum sigh ruined Dem's 'Happy Meter'.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked. I sighed, wondering why he couldn't just leave it alone.

"That guy I like wants to go to the beach with me tomorrow, but I've got nothing to wear. I don't even have a bathing suit." Demyx's whole face lit up.

"We should go shopping! Let's go now! You don't mind, Rox?" Dem faced me.

"Oh, no! Of course not! Go ahead." I assured. They left quickly after grabbing one last piece of pizza. After a minute or so of awkward silence, a short, lanky man passed by our table and walked into the employee's only door. Saix made a face and cracked his knuckles.

"Gotta go, Ling owes me some munny." Saix pushed back his chair angrily and stalked into the same door. Axel cracked a smile and leaned back in his chair.

"Soo… What'd you really think of the music?" Axel asked confidently. I was amazed that he could pick up my lie in a loud, crowded place like the bar whereas Dem couldn't. Although Demyx had never been the sharpest crayon in the shed. I was glad that Axel had waited until we were alone to point it out, though.

"It's alright, just not my style," I responded.

"Ha!" Axel laughed shortly. "I know guys like you. You don't have a 'style'. I'll show you real music someday." He announced. I raised my eyebrows.

"I think I'll pass."

Axel snorted, but let it go. "How're you and Dem? Didja bang him yet? Or I guess, he bang you."

"I'm only 17- Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_," Axel emphasized, "That I assume you're on bottom, obviously."

"Bo- Um, wha…?" I stuttered uselessly, when Saix came running back.

"Time for us to make our exit!" I looked and realized the man named Ling and a big man who I assumed was the chef were both running after Saix. We ran out of the parlor and quickly made our escape in Axel's red (go figure) Volvo.

S!S!S!

The next day, I was just hanging around the apartment, bored out of my mind when I got a text.

_Band needs someone for cover art. Check with ur friends to c if they have any artsy talent._

_-Ax-_

Ax… Axel? What the hell?

_How did you get my #?_

*Buzz… Buzz… Buzz*

_Dem gave it to me, listen, just do it. We're getting desperate here._

_I've got an artist cousin. I'll see if she can do it._

_Great! Call me if she can._

I got in my car and drove to Nami's, only a few blocks away. I got out and knocked on the mahogany door, praying she was there so I could get this over with.

"Hello- Oh! Hey Rox, how's it going?" Namine ushered me inside her perfectly coordinated house. It was so white and… boring. I was glad I didn't live there, I would've gone crazy.

"Actually, Nami, I came to ask for a favor. My boyfriend's band needs someone to draw the cover art, and I was wondering if you could do it." I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, of course, Roxas!" She replied excitedly. "Just give me a description." I blanked. "You know, of what I have to draw? Oh Roxas! You didn't even get a description?" _God! How could I not ask Axel for a description?_

I grabbed my cell and called the number Axel texted from. "Hey Axel." I said oh so joyously. *Sarcasm*

"_Hey, blondie. Watcha need?"_

"I forgot to ask for the description. What should the cover look like?"

"_Oh, right." _I could hear Axel's deep laugh from the other line. _"Why don't u just bring your little artist cousin over here and I'll describe it to you guys? I just want it right."_

"…Okay. Bye." I hung up and turned to the only person I knew who was shorter than me. "Axel wants us to go over to his house so he can describe it to you."

"Ooh, is Axel your boyfriend?" She asked excitedly. "That's a hot name. What's he like?"

"Um, no. Axel's the leader of the band. Don't you remember Demyx?" I replied.

"Oh, yeah, I just assumed you guys would break up, since he… He seemed to get on your nerves a lot, honestly." She shrugged.

I laughed. "That's just Dem. Now shut up and get in the car. I still have to find out where that redhead lives."

"Oooh, red hair? Hot!" Namine laughed. I hit her lightly on the shoulder and smiled. She was sorta right.

**A/N:** Hiiii! Didja like it? It's the first story I've ever posted and I'm determined to finish it, even if it is suckish! Oohh… and I don't own the song Animal Boy by the Ramones. Lol. I also don't own… *Drum role* DEMYX TIME! If you've yet to watch it get yo arse ova to youtube and do so! I have a Demyx Time quote in there somewhere and I'll give you a virtual cookie and hug if you find it! ;)


	2. Angel

**Description:** _They both knew it was wrong, but they were drawn to each other, like magnets… AU_ _setting. Roxas was content with his easy life, coasting on the last year of high school. Axel was just happy to be finally focusing on __**Flaming Hearts**__, his band. Obviously all hell broke loose when they met._ An AkuRoku story. They just so happen to be my OTP, competing with SoRiku. 

**Warning: ** LANGUAGE! YOAI! RANDOM AXEL'S PAST! SEXINESS!..... ya. That's what goes on in Mae-land. 3

**Disclaimer:** Is Axel groping Roxas' arse anywhere in 358/2 days? I think not. Lol and as much as I really wanna own Jesse McCartney and his song *GASP* Just So You Know, which did happen to inspire this… I do not.  PLUS I don't own Jimmy Eat World's beautimus song Hear You Me, which I renamed for ze purpose of this chapter lol. Can someone buy those for me for my b-day? PLEASE???? XD

Ch2: Angel

I drove silently with Namine at my side, trying to read the house numbers. It was quiet, but not in an uncomfortable way. "813, 813… Ah! There it is!" I came up to a small apartment that, to be honest, I had already guessed was his. It was somehow painted a bright, fiery red to match the man's hair. I chuckled to myself and turned over the house numbers in my mind, knowing vaguely that they meant something.

"Here it is," I announced as I pulled into the small driveway. I heard Namine snort in a horrible attempt to cover up her laughter. "Wait until you meet him," I grinned. "His hair matches his house." Namine couldn't hold back the relentless giggles then. She was still trying to catch her breath as we stepped up to Axel's porch and I wrapped my knuckles against the door.

"Hey," Axel ushered us into his house, which was unsurprisingly a trash heap. Not that mine and Dem's was any different. "You must be the artist cousin," Axel smiled mischievously at Nami and she giggled back nervously.

"Yeah, nice to meetcha, Axel!" She smiled back and held out her hand. He shook it firmly and grabbed my wrist, leading us both into the small living room. It was covered in guitar music sheets, half-finished lyrics, various boxes of take out, and six amazingly well kept Fenders. (As in the guitar, for those who don't know ^.^)

"Wow, your guitars are awesome! Is this a vintage Jaguar?" I asked, bubbling enthusiasm and picking up the nearest jet black guitar with my free hand. It wasn't exactly bad, having Axel holding onto my wrist, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about it.

The redhead nodded and beamed proudly. "It's a '62 model." He gently took the guitar out of my hand and set it in a stand near a green couch taking up the left half of the room. He followed it, plopping himself on the sofa and dragging me down with him. I took my seat beside him as he directed Nami to a seat with a drawing pad on it directly across from us, nervously aware that he hadn't let go of my wrist.

I tugged my wrist gently. "Oh, sorry," Axel smiled down at me sheepishly, having not been aware of his grip on my wrist.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "S'okay," I muttered.

Namine cleared her throat and I looked up at her pale face, relieved. "Let's get on with this. What do you want it to look like, Ax?" She interjected, looking at me questioningly. My eyebrows pushed together in confusion. _What?_ I mouthed. She shook her head, indicating she'd tell me later.

"Oh, um…" Axel looked at the ceiling in thought. "I want the main art to of course be a heart on fire, but I want the heart to be a light grey, and have a crack down the middle. I want the fire all around it, licking up the sides and the bottom, and I want the fire to be bright red fading to a yellow-gold. That's gonna be the only color in the whole thing. I want our shadows-- the bands, I mean-- in dark gray across the thing. Plus the band name should be in black across the top, in a kinda etchy pencil font… Here, lemme show you…"

Axel got up to watch Nami draw furiously, occasionally making notes and stealing the pencil, show her how he wanted it. I watched in awe, amazed that Axel could be so serious and descriptive about this. He seemed like a really jokey sarcastic guy, but he could be smart and serious when he wanted to be, apparently. He had obviously thought about this a lot.

"Okay, I think I've got enough," Namine stated, standing. "I already texted Marly, and he's picking me up so he can take me to the studio so I can work on this some more." She turned to me. "You don't mind, Rox? The studio is so out of your way, and it's gonna take me forever, so I don't want you to have to wait around to drive me home. Marly has some clients there he's going to talk to anyway, okay?" She smiled at me.

I nodded weakly, surprised that she was already done. I glanced at a red hanging clock and found it was 9:13. "Woah! We've been here a while!" I exclaimed, shocked. She laughed and motioned me outside with her. I followed her out the door, wondering what she was doing.

"Roxas," She sighed as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I thought he _wasn't_ your boyfriend." She teased smiling. I huffed and pouted at her, feeling the easy blush rise to my cheeks. "No, seriously! I think he liiikes youuu!"

I chuckled at her tone. "What are we, 9?" I grinned. "You're so strange, Nami."

"No, listen! He was totally flirting with you when we first came over, plus he was staring at you every time I looked up!"

"You're jumping to conclusions, Namine. Seriously, stop being so childish."

She pouted. "I'm sixteen! I'm allowed to be childish!" Our teasing banter was interrupted as a big blue truck pulled up and honked. Namine giggled, "That's my ride! Bye!" and ran up to the car.

I watched Namine ride away with her strange pink-haired boyfriend, Marluxia. He was alright for her, a nice guy, excluding the fact that he was almost twenty. I blanched and looked at my feet, realizing how cold they were. I laughed aloud, seeing for the first time that I left my converse inside.

I walked through the threshold of Axel's trashed house, hearing the redhead's soft singing instantly. He was singing a sweet, slow song; it was tender, gentle, and so unlike anything I'd ever heard out of his lips, singing or otherwise.

I walked up behind him quietly, hoping he wouldn't stop. He was softly strumming a blue guitar, and it went with the song perfectly without an amp. I wanted to touch him, to hug him, to do _something_. I reached out my hand to hold onto his shoulder, but recoiled it, afraid he would stop singing if he knew I was here.

_So what would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in…_

He strummed the guitar harder and stronger, full of angst and emotion. His hand slowed abruptly, almost stopping strumming completely. He dropped his pick and strummed softly and gently with his thumb, like a caress. His voice cracked beautifully as he resumed his quiet singing.

_And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big_

He stopped strumming so abruptly that I thought he finally noticed me, hovering over him, hand half raised as if in beckoning. But he simply resumed again.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_For a heart so big…_

"Dammit." He muttered.

"God wouldn't let it live." I murmured. If he had been playing, there was no way he could've heard me. But he wasn't. So he jumped violently and turned, gripping the guitar with possible intent to crack it over my head.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He yelled. "What the-- Roxas?!!" He took a deep breath and smiled. "What are you still doing here?" He was shaking slightly still, but relaxed visibly.

"God wouldn't let it live," I repeated. "That should be the next line in your song."

His smile faded and his expression turned sober. "H-how long were you standing there?" He asked quietly.

"Since 'so what would you think of me now?'. It's a beautiful song. Is it… about anyone?" I replied, ashamed of my spying.

"Sort of…" He trailed off vaguely. He grabbed a music sheet from the floor in front of him that I hadn't noticed before. "That's… That line's perfect…" He scribbled it down in a small space by the corresponding notes. He looked straight at me, and I was surprised by the piercing intensity of his emerald irises. "Thank you Roxas," He said seriously. "Do you write?"

I blushed and nodded. "That's what I wanna do. Be an author, I mean." I looked down at my shoes, one blush fading into another. "I want to major in literature at TTU."

He grabbed my chin roughly, but pulled my eyes to his with a gentleness that I'd never seen him use before. "You could be, you know." He murmured, his breath hot against my face. "You can do anything you want, Rox." I know I probably should've felt awkward, probably should've pulled away, but I couldn't. I didn't want to.

"Will you teach me?" I blurted, then blushed again and tried to look away, but he held firm.

"What?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

I blushed, thinking he might've thought of things… less then clean. "To play guitar, I mean." I explained. "I've wanted to learn for a while. Even got my own guitar." I smiled proudly. I wanted to lean in, be closer to him, but he pulled away and sat back on the couch, smirking, before I could.

"Sooo… you of course want to ask the master, right?" He said cockily, but luckily continued instead of letting me try to come up with something to say to that. "Well, is there any song you want to learn to play?" He tapped his chin with the pen he used to scribble lyrics, deep in thought. "I guess we should start with basic cords… Do you know any?" I shook my head. "Alrighty then, this is gonna take a while."

He pulled me up onto the couch, almost sitting in his lap, and thrust a guitar in my hands. I found myself glad I was turned from him so he couldn't see my face go red as he grabbed my hands and gently placed them on the right strings, tenderly stroking them and demonstrating which sound went with the titles of the cords.

After a couple of minutes, or hours, he got up and grabbed another guitar, and we played the notes I knew together. I realized, shocked, that he was much better than all of the other guitar teachers I'd had. I was learning a lot, and having fun doing it. Even Demyx couldn't--

My thoughts came to a guilty halt and I stopped playing altogether. Axel looked at me from the chair, confusion written all over his face. "What's up?" He asked concerned. He leaned over the table so that my eyes connected with his. My breath hitched and I cursed quietly. This was not romantic at all. So why did I feel so guilty?

"Hey, don't hold back, shortie," He chuckled. I realized he probably thought I was cursing him and laughed too.

"Sorry, I just… um…" I looked around, unwilling to admit my guilt or even remind him of Demyx, which in itself was weird. I mean, Axel was hot and all but-- wait a second, nevermind. J-just forget I thought that.

"Um…?" The redhead repeated, cocking his head and prompting me to go on.

I bit my lip, stalling. "I wanted to ask you… To ask… Oh! If you could show me that song you were playing when I came in earlier." I saved myself at the last minute, breathing a quiet sigh of relief. I actually did want to hear that song again. I scooted over to the paper I thought it was written on. "What's it called? Who's it about? Why did you write it? Are you done writing now? Am I being to nosey?" I added in, blushing and wondering if he was going to yell or tell me to leave or something. But he just smiled and picked up the paper, moving around the coffee table to sit beside me.

"It's called Angel, I'm finished with the rough draft now, it's about my mum, and I wrote it because she died," He trailed off quietly. "And no, I want you to know. Did I get all your questions?"

_**N/A-- I mean…. Um…. Author's Note. AN. Right, sorry lol.**_

_**XD A/N:**_ CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol I'm just cruel like that. Axel's not gonna be all OOC angsty and serious like this chap… it was sorta necessary for ze mood.

_**Thank yoouuuuu!!!!:**_ I shall have any necessary thnx here XD OMG! I've only had the chapter up for two days and I already have 2 reviews!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Lol hyper. SSOOOOO thanx sooo much to** DBShazz **and **Mochiusagi** for reviewing! I decided to post this chappy now since I'm so happy, plus I already had it written. But sorry, don't expect daily updates. I am in high school, and have to maintain a 3.5 or I'm dead. Lol so I can try for weekly but I might not make that either  but I'll never give up on any story! EVER! Nothings sadder than an abandoned story :'( So I swear I shall finish this, even if it epically sucks. BYE!!!! XP


	3. Closer

**Description:** _They both knew it was wrong, but they were drawn to each other, like magnets… AU_ _setting. Roxas was content with his easy life, coasting on the last year of high school. Axel was just happy to be finally focusing on __**Flaming Hearts**__, his band. Obviously all hell broke loose when they met._ An AkuRoku story. They just so happen to be my OTP, competing with SoRiku.

**Warning: **Language! Yaoi! Love! Just deal with it, yo.

**Disclaimer:** Yea… no. Don't own it, don't like that fact. No ownie Jesse McCartney either. If I did, he'd be my singing slave dressed up as Roxas in my basement. -checks basement- nope. So bugger off! -heh heh, I like pretending to be foreign-

Ch 3: Closer

I stared uselessly, unsure if I was able to form words. We sat in silence for a few moments. "I-I'm sorry," the words came bubbling out my mouth, more instinct than choice.

Axel chuckled and smiled sadly. "Don't be. I used to grieve over it, but it was her time. Now I just remember our time together. She was the best mum I could ever ask for."

"Why--"

"It was cancer," he explained, interrupting my question. "It came on really fast. I was only sixteen, but I had a job and I moved into Saix's house, we were friends back then. My dad left my mum, my sister and I when I was barely a year old. He just left. They were never even legally divorced." Axel's face contorted into a mask of anger and disgust. "Cowardly basturd." He paused again, collecting his faults. "Oh, right. Saix. So what happened was I had already been playing guitar, and once Saix was yelling at me to shut up and I yelled back stop bitching and join me, so he got his brother's old drums and he did. We found Riku and Dem, who knew each other from school, and we've been a band ever since." Axel's signature smirk snuck its way back onto his face. "I came up with the name, since we're all," Axel paused and looked me in the eye, his smirk growing. "Totally flaming."

"… I really can't believe you just said that!" I chuckled, fighting a slight blush. We laughed together shortly. "Who's your sister?"

"I think your cousin knows her. Kairi? Same hair, but less bright or sexy."

I laughed. "Yeah, she loves Kairi, they're like best friends." I put a mental note in my mind to text Namine and tell her when I got home, whenever that was. When silence engulfed us, I blurted the question I'd been holding in. "Why did you tell me that?"

The red head paused, giving it some real thought. "I dunno, I just trust you I guess." He leaned back casually, not really the kind of guy to dwell on his own words.

"But _why?_ I met you, like, yesterday!" I stated, cheeks growing pink from my girly use of 'like'.

Axel looked behind him, then turned back to me, smirking. "_Actually,_ dear Roxie, you met me two days ago."

"it's **Roxas,**" I growled out. I hated being called Roxie. "W-wait, what?" I finally heard his words, confused. Then I glanced at Axel's clock. "_Shit._ It's almost 12:30!"

Axel applauded lightly. "Good job, blondie. You know how to read a clock!" He teased in an overly obnoxious kindergarten-teacher voice. "And watch your language, shortie."

"Shut up," I threw a nearby pillow at him, smirking as it actually startled him _out of_ his seat. After laughing at the upside-down and annoyed Axel, I stood and looked around for my shoes. I chuckled again, realizing they were the original reason I came back here and learned all that guitar in the first place. "I gotta go." _Crap, Demyx is probably worried._ I felt a pang of unnecessary guilt. _Why do I feel guilty? He's probably fine, and it's not like I was doing anything wrong._ I scowled at the ground at the prospect of leaving. _That really was fun._ I realized.

"Huh?" Axel murmured, sort of out of it. "Oh, right. Okay."

I frowned. I sort of wanted him to want me to stay, but he seemed indifferent about it. I turned away and looked at my phone.

Three texts and a missed call. Damn.

"All from Dem…" I muttered to myself. Axel frowned for some reason. _Maybe they're in a fight?_ "Sorry," I said to him while pushing on my shoes, smiling softly. "I really… had fun."

The redhead chuckled. "Don't sound too shocked, there, blondie." He smirked at me. "I'm just Mr Fun."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door. "Bye!" I yelled back at the slowly closing front door, chuckling to myself at the outrageous color. He glanced at the number and finally remembered why it seemed so familiar. He strolled back into Axel's house again, shouting, "Did you know your house number in my birthday?"

Axel appeared in the front room and his short eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Uh, no it's not."

"Uh, _yes it is,_" I mocked his tone, confused.

Axel's expression turned to one of recognition, and I could practically see the lightbulb turning on over his head as he burst out laughing. "August thirteenth?" I nodded. "Well then, I'm _exactly _six years older than you, if my memory serves and you're seventeen," he laughed again. "That's my birthday."

"Holy crap, you're twenty _three?_" I reasoned, incredulous. He pointed and laughed again at my expression. "Well you _act_ six years younger than me."

"Well your height makes you, what, twenty years younger than me?" He straightened up and loomed over me, proudly smirking.

I blushed and scowled. "Shut up." I said as I exited his house for the final time, texting Demyx _sorry im heading home. Ill explain wen I get there. _I jumped in the car and drove to Demyx' flat, still happy from just spending time with Axel.

After a few minutes, I walked through Dem's apartment door loudly, shouting, "Hi, Dem!"

"Roxie!!!!" Demyx shouted, glomping me out of nowhere. "Where were you?"

"I was, uh," for some reason I felt the need to lie. "Axel's house," I blurted out. "He needed Nami for the cover of you guys' Album, so we stayed over there for a while. I kinda lost track of time," I admitted sheepishly.

Demyx smiled. "It's fine. I'm gonna go to Zexy's tomorrow, if that's okay!" He beamed and pecked my cheek, making me blush.

"Uh, yeah that's fine." I smiled at Demyx. "I'm gonna go to bed, 'kay?"

Demyx pouted. "But Roxxxiieee!" He whined loudly. "I wanted to watch a movie!!!"

"But it's almost 1!" I retorted, tired. "Plus, didn't you say like half a second ago that you were going to Zexion's tomorrow morning?"

"Oh… right!" Demyx jumped, apparently unable to hide his hyperactive joy. Well I'm gonna start a movie, so if I don't come up I fell asleep on the couch, alright?"

"Sure, sure," I replied while yawning. I slugged up the stairs and laid on our bed after changing into my

pajamas, sleep washing over me like thick fog as soon as my head hit the pillow.

S!S!S!

When I woke up in the morning, Demyx had already left for his best friend Zexion's house. _I swear, Demyx is attached to that kid._ As I walked through the kitchen, groggily grabbing a bowl of Lucky Charms, my phone's ring pierced my tired ears. I flinched and grabbed it, considering silencing it until seeing Sora's number on caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered, still sounding half asleep.

"_Roxas!" _Sora yelled happily on the other line. _Damn, his voice is loud._

"What is it, Sora?" I snapped.

"_Ooh, grouchy. I wanna see if you and Dem can go out for ice cream! Pleeaaseee?" _He whined, begging.

"Sora, Demyx is at Zexion's…. But I guess I'll go. I wanna catch up." I admitted, still curious if he knew Riku since he was in Sora's class.

"_Sure bro. I'll meet you at the Ice Cream Parlor by the theatre, okay?"_

"Alright, bye." I ended the call and sighed, shoving the cereal down my throat before hurrying upstairs to change my clothes.

S!S!S!

"Sora, I just ate breakfast," I complained as he pulled me to the ice cream parlor counter.

"Can I have… one scoop of vanilla, one of cookie dough, two chocolate, one mint, one cotton candy aaannnd…" He glanced back at me and quickly added, "One sea-salt ice cream popsicle."

"Will that be all," The bored cashier asked as the scooper was hurriedly trying to fulfill Sora's crazy order. He nodded and quickly paid with a smile on his face, handing me my popsicle while trying to keep his order balanced.

"Holy shiz, Sora, I don't think you have enough ice cream," I stared at his ice cream, wide-eyed, wondering how my brother managed to eat so much and still stay as skinny as me.

Sora frowned. "Neither do i…" He pondered seriously, taking my sarcasm seriously like he always did. I laughed at his pensive expression. I practically heard the lightbulb go off in his head when he understood what I meant. "Hey! Roxie, six scoops of ice cream is barely a snack! You know, I'm still a growing boy… I hope."

I laughed loudly. "Sora, you're almost nineteen. You'll never grow again, shortie."

He pouted childishly. "Roxie, like you've got any room to talk. I'm an inch taller than you!"

"Hey! It's your stupid hair! If it didn't defy gravity so much we'd definitely be the same height!" I pointed out defensively.

He laughed as he almost _skipped_ over to an empty table. I chuckled, following behind him and timidly licked my ice cream as I took a seat. A second later, I felt a buzz in my pocket.

_Axel: Oh yeah baby. Lick that ice cream. ;P_

I blushed deeply and ducked my head, trying to hide behind my hair as I quickly replied.

_Where are you, stalker?_

_Heh heh. Behind u._

I whipped my head around, almost cracking my neck. I blushed again, realizing Axel's emerald eyes were inches from mine.

"Hey," His breath whispered against my face, smirking.

Sora laughed behind me. "I was wondering who that creep standing behind you was."

"Sora, this is my stalker; Axel. Axel, this is my brother; Sora." I sighed, wary.

"Axel? _Theee_ Axel? He talks about you all the time!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora? _Theee_ Sora?" Axel replied with the same enthusiasm, though with a slight sarcasm. "So Roxas? Hikari? As in, you guys are brothers?" Axel sat beside me unnecessarily closely and leaned back in his chair. "Wa-ow…" He dragged.

"Um, what?" I asked, confused. I turned to Axel. "Yeah, we're brothers. How do you know Sora?"

"Yes and no." He replied. _That's not confusing AT ALL. _"I've heard a ton about him from Riku. He talks bout you non-stop, brownie." He smirked as Sora turned lightly pink.

"Oh, so you know him, Sora?" I asked. He nodded with a smile, blush unfading. "He's in Ax-Demyx's band." I corrected quickly. _Why did I start saying Axel? It's not like HE'S the one I'm dating!_

Axel smirked as Sora blushed again. "Um, yeah. I met him at the beach. He's--" Sora looked at his watch and dropped his ice cream, ignoring the surprised shout of the cashier. "Crap! I'm meeting him in, like, five minutes!" He jumped up and waved at us hastily. "See ya!" He yelled over his shoulder as he dashed through the door.

_Dammit Sora. Fine, just leave me here with the hot stalker. Shit, did I just--?_ "Soo, blondie, what are your plans for this evening?" Axel asked, smiling.

"Umm…" I stalled.

"Good. Then I can show you some real music, as I once promised." Axel laughed and scratched the back of his head in… nervousness?

"… Fine. What did you have in mind?" I agreed, not really minding Axel's presence much anymore.

"Really?" He grinned, obviously expecting me to put up a fight. I was honestly just too tired to argue, and too curious. "Well we can hit this concert I wanted to see… But I'm not sure if it's tonight or next weekend. Either way, we could stop by Namine's-- That's your cousin, right?--afterward and see if she finished the sketches and approve and that crap."

"Okay, sure." I was sorta happy, that sounded fun. "When is it sposed to be?"

"Well, it'd start around nine, but let's check if it's even playing tonight first. The posters are somewhere around here…" He scratched the back of his head again, his hands combing through his crimson spikes, pondering. _I wonder if it's soft…_ I suddenly really wanted to touch his hair. "I guess we'll just have to search for them!" He announced.

"Ugh, that could take hours!" I whined, not really up for scaling the whole town.

"C'mon! It's an adventure!" He grinned like a kid with a new toy sword and a play pirate ship. "Pleeease?!"

I blushed and turned away. "I… It's not like I have anything better to do, I guess." I gave in, somewhat unwillingly. I regretted to admit that Axel was turning into a friend, after just a couple of days.

"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop, just as I finished my ice cream. I blushed--again-- and followed his lead. "I think I've seen some… um…" He scratched the back of his head, pondering. "By the fountain… maybe. That's my first guess, anyway. Couldn't hurt to check it, right?" Axel smiled hopefully.

"Ugh, that's far." I complained. "But I guess I could use the exercise," I added as soon as I saw Axel's face fall with disappointment. It relit as soon as I was back on board.

S!S!S!

We'd been literally searching for hours when Axel smirked randomly. I looked questioningly, starting toward the next alleged poster location--the tunnels-- but Axel gripped my wrist. "Wait." Axel exclaimed, staring at the horizon. "It's almost sunset!"

"Umm… kay? What does that have to with anything?" I asked.

"Do you mind a detour? I wanna show you something cool." Axel told more than asked, pulling my arm consistently. I nodded, tired and amused, as I allowed him to pull me to the tower we stood under.

"Where are we going?" He pulled me to the back alley by the clock tower, opening a practically invisible door and motioning me inside. After climbing endless stairs, Axel literally burst out the door they led to and turned a corner. I followed reluctantly, gasping at what I saw.

The corridor had led to the top of the clock tower (surprisingly) and had an absolutely amazing view of twilight town's famous setting sun. Axel casually sat at the edge and slung his legs over the side, and I numbly followed. "Axel… This is beautiful…" I subconsciously leaned on his shoulder, liking the comforting feel. "How did you find this place?"

He perched his head on mine. "I know a few tricks." He smirked. "Actually, I was hanging out with some friends when I accidently leaned on the door. So I literally stumbled upon this place you could say." He chuckled. "I used to come here all the time when I was in high school. Ahh, youth." He smirked. "Speaking of, are you gonna be what, a freshmen when your High School starts up again?"

I hit him lightly, glaring at the sunset instead of him because I was unwilling to miss even a second. "I'll be a senior! I'm practically the oldest in my grade!"

"Ooh, right. You'll be eighteen in like two weeks. And, on the same day, I'LL be twenty four."

"Holy shit, you're a grandpa!" I exclaimed, surprised again that he was exactly SIX years older than me. I smiled as the sun disappeared below the distant buildings. "Alright, old man. I'm giving up. Let's go." I jerked, realizing I was still laying on Axel's shoulder. I jumped and fell back behind the ledge, my legs pulling Axel's so he fell on top of me.

Axel smirked, laughing as he got off of me. I got up and hastily brushed myself off, avoiding eye contact with Axel.

"You know, your face matches my hair right now!" He yelled to me, still chuckling and following me as I tried to escape down the metal staircase.

"Oh please. No other color could match that bleach-mess." Axel gasped mockingly.

"Don't insult my hair! It's completely natural, I'll have you know." I scoffed. He grabbed my hand, turning me to him and smirking dangerously close to my face. "Don't believe me? Want me to prove it to ya?" I blushed and shoved him away. He chuckled out; "There it is again!"

I pushed through the door, now staring at the poster we'd been looking for forever. "How the hell did we miss that? And it's next week, imbecile." I groaned. "I can't believe this! We wasted hours!"

Axel smirked. "You know you liked spending time with me Roxie." I blushed and glared at the same time, making him chuckle. "Let's go visit Namine, shall we?"

S!S!S!

"Wow, these are great Namine!" I exclaimed. Axel pushed between us, all three looming over her drawing now.

"I'll be the judge of… wow. I like it. Good!" Axel approved. "When can you have, maybe… fifty copies?"

"Uh, thanks." Namine blushed and smiled awkwardly, not used to attention. "I guess I can have them in… two days. How's that?"

"Perfect. Thanks Namine, Roxas." Axel smiled. "Welp, I'd better go!" I sighed internally. I'd grown used to his presence. Axel looked at me strangely. "Wow, blondie, don't kill yourself. I'll be back!"

I glared, blushing slightly in realization that my disappointment was so obvious to him. "Axel, has anyone ever told you they wanted to stab you with a feathered pen?"

Axel smirked. "Nope, not that I can recall!"

Namine stood awkwardly. "Um, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, no. I know the way, I can walk. I walked to the ice cream place, and that's farther from my abode than here." He hesitated, walking towards the door.

"Oh, okay. Bye then! Nice meeting you!" Namine responded, smiling.

"Bye, Ax. See you soo--"

Axel. Axel snaked his arms around my waist. Axel forced his lips onto mine. Axel kissed me. _Axel…_ I sighed and locked my arms around his neck, ignoring the better part of my mind telling me how **horrible** of an idea this was. His tongue caressed my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue inside. He played with my own tongue, making me let out a strangled, muffled moan.

He pulled back and smirked, kissing my forehead gently before disappearing out the door. I didn't move.

Namine squealed and hugged me happily. "Does this mean me and Kairi are in-laws?!"

**A/N:** Heheheh… That was fun. Oohh, some Roxie confusion angst in teh next chappy! Yayay! That is literally one of my favorite lines I've ever written, funny wise. The in-law crap, I mean. See ya next time! Oh, aaannd:

**Thank youuu!** I really _really __really_ wanna say thanks to **Mochiusagi**, **-DBShazz**, and **ZealousMonotony** for their awesome reviews! OF COURSE Sora will eventually fall in luvluv with Riku! I've already written some future fluff for them lawlz. -antsy for SoRiku- and also I neva told u the quote! From Demy Time! It's "Not the brightest crayon in the shed" heheh in chapter 9! Oh, and there's nooooo way I could ever be talented enough to make up "Hear You Me" aka Angel, Axel's song. It's by Jimmy Eat World and it's so sweet! I'm very song prone so most chappys will have a song to go with. But not this one. Cuz it's random crap that has to be said. I'm rambling lawlz. My next chappy might take a while! Sorry, but I've been getting block a ton BYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Confusion

**Description:** _They both knew it was wrong, but they were drawn to each other, like magnets… AU_ _setting. Roxas was content with his easy life, coasting on the last year of high school. Axel was just happy to be finally focusing on __**Flaming Hearts**__, his band. Obviously all hell broke loose when they met._ An AkuRoku story. They just so happen to be my OTP, competing with SoRiku.

**Warning: **Language! Yaoi! Love! Just deal with it, yo.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nothing's mine. *sobs*

**Explanation: **I'm sooo sorry. I've been gone forever and this is short. *sheepish* I'll explain at the bottom, just read!

Ch 4- Confusion

_What. The. Fuck. Was that?!!_ I vaguely registered Namine snapping her fingers right in front of my face, too lost in my thoughts. I blinked and waved my hand, shooing Namine's. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the couch.

"Roxas, seriously. Talk, you're scaring me."

"I'm fine, Namine. I was just…" _Why did he do that? Why did I let him? A whole fucking lot __more__ than let him? _"… Surprised."

"Uh huh. Roxas, that was really hot and looked WELL rehearsed. Are you still with the blond guy?" She asked, concerned.

"Nami, you're not my mom. And that was completely definitely the first time he kissed me, let alone do anything like that." I snarled, still thinking. _That sounded so defensive._

Namine sighed. "Why are you still with Demyx? If you clearly like redhead over there?"She shook her head. "Okay, sorry. I'm judging. Just… Explain."

I pulled my hair, frustrated. "I don't KNOW!" I sighed. "Sorry. I just… I didn't even think I was attracted to him at first! It's weird, Namine. This is all way too fast and… and…" I broke off, sighing. "Can I just stay here for tonight? I really need to think things over."

"Sure Roxas. This house is your house, except for when Marly's here." She smirked. I gagged dramatically, and she hit my arm lightly, giggling. I laughed with her. As silence descended on us, she added seriously, "Roxas, if you wanna tell me anything, or talk it out with me, I'm here. If you don't, that's fine. But if that's the case, I'm going to bed. The guest room is right off the kitchen, in the opposite direction that you came in."

I smiled. "Thanks Namine. And please don't tell anyone." She nodded, understanding. "Thanks. You're really saving my ass."

"It's fine, Roxas." She sighed. "But try not to hurt either of them. They seem really sweet." She disappeared down the hallway, leaving me on the couch to think.

_Well, I like him. That's obvious. But I really like Dem, too. Although we don't spend much time together, since he's with Zexion a lot. That doesn't bother me like it used to. I care about Demyx, so shouldn't I be jealous or something?_ I sighed. Thinking was getting me nowhere, I decided. So I got up and followed Namine's directions, reaching the guest bed and waiting for sleep to overcome me.

S!S!S!

"ROXAS!"

I woke with a start, grumbling and trying to push Namine off me. She laughed and took the comforter, making me growl and reluctantly open my eyes.

"Namine, why?" I whined, reluctant to get up. She just giggled and strode out of the room, yelling something about breakfast behind her.

My stomach growled demandingly, so I hastily got up and went to the table, checking my reflection as I hurried out of the guest room.

Namine had her back turned to my when I entered the kitchen, flipping an omelet.

"NAMINE!" I yelled, smirking when she jumped and the omelet missed the pan completely, plopping on the ground.

She glared at me, half upset half amused. "Fine, Rox. Be that way. But that's your omelet."

I smirked and lifted it from the ground, grabbing a plate and slapping the half circle of eggy goodness onto it. "I'll live."

She made a gagging motion, making me chuckle. "It's the five second rule, Nami!"

"That was on the ground for, like, thirty seconds!" She sighed, amused and disgusted. She quickly cracked two more gooey eggs into the pan, adding cheese and bacon to the warm mix. She threw the omelet up in the air with skill, letting it flip three times before catching it expertly in the waiting pan. I just watched, now seated at the small booth-like island. She smiled and joined me, omelet resting in a cloud of warmth on her plate.

"So…" She started. I sighed, knowing exactly what she was about to bring up. I'd been trying not to think about it ever since it happened. But I failed miserably. The feel if his lips moving on mine, his tongue dancing with my own… I shook my head, trying to clear it. _I have a boyfriend. I don't like Axel. I can't. It's not allowed._

"Namine… I know it's not in your nature, but couldya try to leave me alone about it?"

She tilted her head. "I didn't say anything?"

"Oh," I replied simply, making her giggle. I let out a chuckle with her, taking a bite of my omelet and praying she kept her floors clean.

She sighed after a minute or so of awkward silence. "I'll leave it alone for now, Rox. But you're my cousin, and I know you're a good person. Which means I would be very disappointed if you did something so cowardly as, say, cheating on someone instead of just breaking up with them. If you felt that way, of course."

I raised my eyebrows. "Real subtle, Nami."

She giggled. "That's me!" I smiled and nodded, indicating I would think about what she said. She quieted down and we both finished off breakfast in pensive silence.

S!S!S!

I arrived back home soon after, wondering where Dem was. His car was gone from our quaint apartment, which made me realize I never told him why I'd been absent last night. I frowned, wondering how I could be so forgetful. My mind flashed back to the kiss and I quickly remembered how.

I wandered into the kitchen, seeing a note in Demyx's clumsy script written on the table.

**Rox-**

**I'm gonna spend the night at Zexy's, kay? I can't remember where you went, but if I'm not back when you wake up, that's where I'm at. Thanks! If ya need anything, just call!**

**-Demyx**

I sighed, relieved. He didn't know I'd been out all night, so there was really no reason to tell him, which meant I didn't have to stumble guiltily through my poorly thought out excuse. He'd been spending a ton of time with Zexion which should've probably bothered me. I sighed, feeling guilty and resigned, and collapsed on the couch to relax in front of the TV.

After a few minutes of just mindlessly watching the news (yes, I'm a news kind of guy) my phone rang loudly. I dug it out of my pocket, eyebrows crinkling in curiosity when the phone flashed UNKNOWN.

"Hello?"

My voice was met with silence.

"Um, hello??"

"Tch, I have Namine." I froze. The gruff voice sounded fake or modified, I registered as a shook with fear and confusion.

"W-wat?" _That's not possible. She wasn't kidnapped. I was just with her._

"If you want her back, meet me in the woods by the mansion." The voice commanded.

I hesitated, shocked there was no money involved in the exchange. "I'm heading out."

"Okay." I listened to the line go dead, adrenaline pumping. I dropped the phone on the counter and ran out the door, thankful the woods were only a short walk from my house.

I sprinted through town quickly, receiving angry shouts and cries from the people I mowed down in my haste. As I came to the hole in the wall, I slowed down slightly to make sure I could avoid upcoming trees, I noted how strange it was that I couldn't see anyone yet. The woods weren't exactly thick. However, as I stepped through the hole and into the actual woods, something-someONE distracted me. I caught a glimpse of a thin, lanky body. Then it tackled me to the ground from the side.

"Augh!" I yelled, which was quickly muffled by a giant hand. I closed my eyes tightly, ready to be knocked out or killed or whatever kidnappers do. He had me pinned down and he knew it, straddling my side tightly.

"Roxie, open your eyes," A familiar voice whispered. My eyebrows pulled together and I slowly followed his order. I was met with wild red hair, playful emerald eyes, and the ever-present smirk. I knew immediately what was going on, so I smacked the side of his head.

"Dammit, Axel!" I scowled and pushed him off, rolling over and sitting up.

"Ouch," He stated, holding the side of his head. "Down kitty."

I glared and crossed my arms. "Why the hell did you do that? It wasn't funny!"

He shrugged. "I figured you were ignoring me." My puzzled expression must've been enough to make him continue. "I called you…?"

"You did?" I asked. He nodded. "Did ya call the house or cell?"

"Both, but more your house last night."

"Huh, I didn't go home last night, but I guess I'll check my phone when I get home. I kinda left it, ya know? Thought my cousin was kidnapped." I glared pointedly. He grinned sheepishly and held up his hands.

"Sorry, sorry. It's not like you woulda answered if you got my calls anyway." I pouted, then realized that was probably true.

I blushed and looked away. "Umm… about that…"

Axel frowned. "Yeah, I know. I promise I won't do it again, it was out of line. Sorry. Friends?" I was shocked. _Huh? B-but I thought… wait, why the hell was I hoping he'd put up a fight? Crap._

I faked a smile. "Y-yeah, okay."

He frowned again, confused. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I put on my best regular voice and expression, but he wasn't buying any of it. He knew not to push it, though.

"Hmm, well okay." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Wanna do something?" He smiled hopefully.

"Um…" _Don't trust yourself alone with him again. What kind of will power do you have? Have you forgotten about Demyx? You know, your BOYFRIEND?!_ "I would, but I promised I'd hang with Demyx today." I lied with ease.

I saw Axel's puppy dog-hopeful face fall a tiny bit, then recover with a mask. "Oh, alright. Maybe tomorrow, then you can go with me to pick up Namine's drawings?" I smiled genuinely and nodded.

He grinned boyishly, pausing to think. "Hey, I think I'm gonna hang with Saix then. Riku's at some movie with his hush hush secret soon-to-be boyfriend." Axel rolled his eyes at the thought, making my giggle, which made Axel laugh at my terminal girlish laughter. Which made me glare and smack the side of his head. He yelped and held his face, faking hurt.

"Hey Ax? This means we're friends, right?" I asked childishly.

He chuckled and patted my head. I glared up at him. "Sure, blondie."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that!"

"Roxie?" He begged playfully. I blanched.

"That's worse!"

"Roxie it is, then. Want a ride home?"

I pouted, then shook my head. "No thanks, I live close."

He smirked. "Good, 'cause I don't have one."

I made a face, incredulous. "Then why'd you ask?!"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Funny, how life works that way. Bye!" He ran off, letting out chuckle-pants until he disappeared from view. I just shook my head, confused, and watched as his red spikes faded from sight, walking slowly back home. _Axel… you just faked my cousin's kidnapping to say sorry for kissing me, then offered me a ride you didn't have. Then said some confusing crap about life and left. You're a piece of work. See you tomorrow._

I smiled at the thought, keeping the soft, genuinely happy expression all the way home.

S!S!S!

I ran my hands through my soft silver hair and stood in line, pondering. _What kind of candy am I supposed to get, Rease's or Milk Duds? God, I didn't think this was gonna be so friggin hard, and I'm not even in the movie! Sora's not even here yet! What would he get? Aww screw it. _I smiled politely and asked for Rease's. The cashier nodded and I exhaled in relief, glad decision time was over. Until a pair of girlish hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice giggled in my ear; making me stiffen slightly, then relax. I turned as Sora pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Hey, Sora!" I answered, excited now that he was here. "Rease's or Milk Duds?" I asked as he let me go.

Sora smiled again. _I swear that boy has a warm smile for his default expression._ "Rease's!"

I smiled-well, as much as a silver haired emo kid could smile. "Me too." I signaled two to the cashier, and she grabbed another peanut butter and chocolate snack. I handed her a ten and just waved the change away, handing the other package to Sora. He positively beamed at the gesture.

"We've got so much in common!" He replied excitedly. "And you didn't have to do that, silly! I've got money!"

I chuckled. "Nah, it's fine. The boy's gotta pay on the first date, right?" I half-joked.

He blushed and smiled at me. "Thanks, Riku." (if you haven't already figured out who this is lol)

I led Sora to the back of the theatre, just as the horror started. Sora jumped at just the credits, and I smirked. _This could be fun._

S!S!S!

Sora yelped slightly, death-gripping my hand as we stared at the heroine wearing revealing clothes, running from the chainsawed sociopath. I flinched at the poorly directed bloody mass, patting Sora's arm as he shook violently. I wanted to hug him to my chest, but… that might be a little much.

The stupid girl hid in the closet, and I rolled my eyes as she stated the standard, 'He'll never find me here!' The door rattled and so did Sora, jumping practically into my lap as the door slammed open. I turned away, sickened, as her head was chopped off in bloody girl.

That part made Sora _actually_ jump into my lap.

I stiffened, forgetting the movie and focusing more on the blood in my own body. I tried to will it to go back into my face or heart or whatever, but to no avail. Sora looked up at me with wide, sparkling eyes.

I smiled, and he blinked and smiled back softly; shyly. I leaned in a little, judging his expression. His smile only got wider. I touched my nose to his… and…

"Riku? Sora!" I heard Kairi exclaim, making Sora jump and scurry back into his seat as Kairi and her friend- Namine, was it?- approached us.

"Hey guys!" The redhead smiled down at us and placed herself in the empty seat next to me. I resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. "We saw you from down there!" She pointed to somewhere down the aisles.

Namine nodded. "Lucky we all picked the same movie, at the same time."

I leaned back and relaxed, settling into a quietly irritated mood. _I missed it, I missed my opportunity._ "Yeah… Lucky…"

**A/N:** Poor Riku! Lol Soorrrryyys! I got my computer taken away for almost two months *sobs* All I was doing was reading Fanfiction! Yaoi fanfiction… Drarry yaoi fanfiction… at 2 in the morning… SHUT UP!! Yes, I still get my laptop taken away by my parents. I'm fifteen, gosh darnit! Lol. I swear the next chapter will come soon, more Saix goodness, and some AkuRoku and possibly SoRiku if all goes well. I wish my readers would review mooore but I know I don't usually, so it's cool. I forgive you! But to those who did…

**Thank youuu!** To Neko Bitter Beauty, ya got the quote right lol *hands Neko cookie*, the ever loverly –DBShazz that's reviewed constantly so far :D, Nitro CHiRAL; Same! Lol. Also, Sashie-17 :D Thanx guys! Sorry I phailed u I suck at life. See ya next chappy!!!


	5. GAY!

**Description:** _They both knew it was wrong, but they were drawn to each other, like magnets… AU_ _setting. Roxas was content with his easy life, coasting on the last year of high school. Axel was just happy to be finally focusing on __**Flaming Hearts**__, his band. Obviously all hell broke loose when they met._ An AkuRoku story!

**Warning: **Language, Nonemo!Roxas, Yaoi, Love! Just deal with it, yo.

**Disclaimer:** If my lover would buy me Disney and sqeenix for my b-day, I would own KH. But, sadly, it's in another month. So no ownie for meee! -cries-

**Explanation:** I am so aware that I suck epically. For those of you who read my other akuroku, the nextlife one, this is not news, but… my poor laptop is now 6 feet under. And i. lost. Everything. I HAD this chapter DONE, and half of next one. I'm SOOOO sorry! And I know this is a shorter chapter, and probably not even close to worth the wait, but it had to end where it ends, guys. Sorrys.

Chapter 5: GAY?!

_I felt my body slam against the dark alley wall, painfully. It didn't matter; I didn't feel the pain. I was too distracted by the beautiful face smirking down at my own, almost predatorily. I moaned loudly as his skilled lips attached to my neck, biting and nipping at the sensitive skin there. I pulled at his hair, pulling him up and capturing his lips with my own. His smirk widened against me and he nibbled at my bottom lip, running his tongue along it. I made a noise in between a gasp and a moan, and his tongue slid easily into my mouth. Mine moved with his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He broke contact for just enough time to rip off my shirt and throw it haphazardly to the ground. His cold hands pressed against the skin of my chest, making shivers of pleasure run down my spine._

_I pulled off his shirt quite aggressively, making him chuckle. His lips brushed against my ear and whispered in a coy, seductive voice, "Hasty, aren't we?" I growled and moaned at the same time, making him chuckle sexily again, right in my ear. His lips kissed trails down my chest, making me gasp when he reached my hardened nipple. He played with it, smirking as I let out gasps and whimpers of pleasure. He moved to the other one, teasing me lightly, and his lips returned to my ear. "Do you like that?" I nodded helplessly, and he smirked and bit my ear gently. "I can't hear you…"_

"_Y-yes…" I whispered, breathless. He chuckled again, kissing me chastely on the lips. His hand reached for the front button of my pants, and I made no move to stop him as he ripped them off. Next came my boxers, and he teased my hardened member lightly, barely brushing against it. I moaned and grabbed his hair, half wishing he would stop teasing me and half enjoying the prolonged pleasure. He smirked and kissed the head, making me whimper. His smirk widened as he took me in his mouth. I moaned loudly as his tongue ran up and down my hard-on._

"_A-Axel…"_

I jerked out of bed, sweating and tangled in my sheets. _Shit._ I examined my… problem, sighing hopelessly and walking into the bathroom to finish off what my dream started. I'd never been so thankful that Demyx left early until now.

S!S!S!

I laid on my soft white bed, not really listening to the music blaring from my iPod headphones. The sound was mostly lost to my ears as I thought of the dream, the kiss, everything. _I'm such a horrible boyfriend. I… Did I cheat? Was it really that big a deal?_ I knew from the surface it wasn't. Axel kissed me. Once. Not really something to flip out over. I could probably tell Demyx, and he'd laugh. He'd think it was soooo funny that the singer and lead guitarist, the leader of his band, had a little crush on me. _Did he?_ Demyx would just blow it off like it was nothing. _But… It wasn't nothing. Because I kissed him back. And I wanted it. And my dream… That was too intense to be blown off as nothing. But now Axel just wants to pretend it never happened?! Like he never kissed me?!!_ I growled, angry. I hated it. All of it. Why did Axel have to act like it didn't mean anything to him? Maybe… maybe it didn't.

But it meant everything to me.

I grabbed my spiked hair, twisting and pulling at it in frustration. _I need to do something._

I pulled my headphones out of my ear and bolted downstairs, grabbing my phone. I pressed two on my speed-dial and waited impatiently.

_Ring ring, ring ring…_

I heard a crackling noise, followed by an apathetic, _"Hullo?"_

I frowned. "Who is this? Why are you answering my brother's phone?"

The gruff voice ignored my questions. _"Hold on."_

I felt like tapping my foot impatiently. I sighed, grabbing my keys and getting ready to leave. _"Hiya, Rox!"_ Sora exclaimed. _"Sorry, that was Riku."_

My eyebrows shot up. "Riku? What's he doing at your house?" I plopped down on the couch, still gripping my keys.

Sora giggled nervously. Even through the phone I could tell he was blushing. _"We were just… hanging out."_

I laughed. "Did that involve tongue or not?"

He giggle-shrieked like a little girl. _"Ewww, Rox! Shut up, he's my friend!"_

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Uh huh. Listen, I need you to do something for me."

Sora sighed, _"Fiiine,"_ He said in a whiney voice. _"What is it?"_

I bit my lip. "I… well… I need you to…" _ugh, how am I supposed to say this?_

"_Spit it out, Roxas!"_ I could practically hear him pouting the famous Hikari pout. The one that got us twins whatever we wanted. I sighed.

"If anyone asks, I need you to tell them I'm at your house, okay?"

Silence.

"_Why? Doing something secret-y with Demyx?"_ His voice was skeptical, as if even he didn't believe that suggestion.

"No, Sora."

… "_Roxas…"_ He put on his big-brother voice. I feared my voice gave away too much for what I had planned. _"You aren't doing something _specifically without_ Demyx, are you?"_

I bit my lip and sighed. "Sora, I just really need you to do this for me. I've gotta figure something out, okay?"

Sora wasn't stupid. Well, not as stupid as he appeared. He noticed I didn't answer his question. _"Okay, Roxas. I'll do it."_ His voice was full of disapproval. _"But… just don't do anything stupid, alright?"_

I smiled. He really was a good brother, even though he could be a nag at times. "I promise, MOM."

Sora laughed, but I could tell he was still concerned. _"Okay, Rox. I trust you."_ I didn't answer, just listened as Sora hung up, then listened to the dial tone. _Yeah, you and everyone else. You guys trust me too much._

I walked out the door, slamming it behind me as I rushed to my car. I just sat there for a few minutes, laying my head against the wheel. I thought of Sora and Namine, trusting me to do the right thing. I thought of Demyx, blindly trusting me, wherever he was. Not seeming to notice, as I did, how much distance we really had between us. Then I thought of Axel.

_I don't deserve their trust._

S!S!S!

I noticed Axel's bright red house immediately, smiling at the idea of seeing him. _Why am I doing this?_ I shook my head and parked by the driveway, noticing the familiar blue car in it. I couldn't really place my finger on where I'd seen it, only that it wasn't Axel's. Which meant he had company.

"Well, shit." I muttered. I didn't want to deal with his company. I found myself selfishly wondering if he'd get rid of them if I asked him to. I quickly backtracked from that thought, knowing how mean it'd be to even ask.

I simply sighed and sauntered up to the front door, knocking quietly. After a while, or at least what felt like a while to me, I got fed up with waiting and walked right through the door. As I entered the house, I barely heard any signs of life. I started to get concerned and I listened carefully, standing as still as I could. I heard nothing, so I wandered through the house, reaching empty room after empty room until I got fed up and stood at the foot of the stairs, hell-bent on reaching Axel's room, which I assumed contained him.

As I walked up the stairs, which creaked creepily by the way, I started to hear a little bit of noise, the tiniest sound of movement. At halfway up I stopped and listened. I heard something coming from the first closed door at the top of the stairs. It sorta sounded like…

A muffled struggle.

I dashed up the stairs and through the door without a second thought, and saw… a blur of red and blue, blue shooting away from red upon my entrance. The blurry blue man had Axel, my Axel, pinned down and was straddling him on the bed. With a rush of embarrassment, shock, hurt and anger (mostly anger) I realized I'd misunderstood what I'd heard. Big time.

S!S!S!

I woke up next to him, like friends should. Except more naked.

I smiled at him, noticing he was also awake, and I kissed his forehead. His expression slowly melted from stoic to a peaceful contentment, and I cuddled into him. He ran his hands through my impossible hair, gazing down at me with that same lazy joy.

I grinned, so happy in that moment. Then frowned. And thought.

He flicked my nose. "Stop thinking about it." He said.

I sighed. "Okay, okay." He kissed me softly and gently, then followed in sighing.

"I really didn't think this would ever happen. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, smiling sadly and propping myself on my elbows so I was looking him in the eyes. "Don't be. It's my mess and I'll clean it up."

He nodded. "I swear this really wasn't part of some plan. I never wanted you to have to choose between me and him." His smile disappeared. It was replaced with some kind of hollow half smirk as his hand lazily traced patterns on my chest. "I always… assumed it'd be him."

I frowned, scooting closer to him and brushing my lips against his. He deepened the kiss, and we continued until I pulled away and hugged to his chest.

"I don't want you ever worrying about that, okay? It's you. It's always been you, even when we were just friends. I swear. I love you."

He actually smiled fully for me this time, eyes alit with joy as he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him. "I love you too. Always have." We laid there silently for a few more stolen hours, bathing in the perfect bliss of each other.

S!S!S!

"I… you… he… you're GAY?!" I sputtered uselessly.

Axel gave me a strange, yet still sheepish, look as he pushed Saix off of him. "I woulda thought that'd be fairly obvious by now, blondie."

"Shut it, Axel." I snapped harshly, blushing and glaring. "I was actually talking about Saix!"

Saix stood abruptly, buttoning a few stray buttons on his black shirt. I glared, a tsunami of jealousy crashing over me. Saix returned my glare and cleared his throat.

"I think it'd be best if I leave." Saix said, voice devoid of emotion like always. He looked at Axel, then back at me, then exited the room, slamming the door somewhat loudly behind him.

Axel looked up at me.

_I came to tell him… but… he and Saix… they were… God. I'm so stupid._

I looked back at his catlike emeralds, trying not to show I was hurt. "I'm… uh… Bye, Ax." I turned and grabbed the doorknob Saix previously shut.

Axel reacted immediately, jumping up and hurrying towards me. "Wait! Roxas!" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, pinning me to the still closed door. He looked at me, I looked at him. "Roxas." He said again, staring into my eyes, leaning towards me, face inches away from my own…

I shook, staring at his beautiful tattoos, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Then I turned away. "No, d-don't…"

"Why not?" He said softly, almost a plea. "Saix is nothing. He means nothing to me. What you just saw was a fluke, okay? Is it Demyx? Cause I'm pretty sure you didn't come here with his blessing, Rox. Does he even know you're here?" My mind flashed to my conversation with Sora, and how he trusted me, as Axel leaned into my ear. His lips brushed against my skin and made me shiver. "So, why not?"

"It…" I took a deep breath, and just said what I'd been thinking. "It doesn't mean the same. By just coming here, I… risked my entire relationship. I risked giving up everything between me and Dem. Which is ridiculous, especially… especially after you treated that whole kiss thing like it was nothing." I looked down, pushing myself against the wall, looking to it for some sort of comfort. I ordered myself not to cry like some big baby. "Like… like I'm nothing. To you."

We both stood there in silence for what seemed like several days, when I felt a hand release one of my shoulders to gently cup my cheek. It turned me so I was facing him, forced to look at those eyes again. He looked so gentle, with a soft, kind half smile carved into his expression, looking so serious for once.

"Roxas. You could never be nothing to me, okay? You're everything." His lips brushed mine hesitantly. I responded slowly, and in that moment I didn't need any answers or explanations. I didn't ponder how this could happen, or why, or think about how I barely even know the man I'm choosing over my boyfriend right then. In that moment, I just believed him.

**AN: **Love it? Hate it? Yes, you are DEFINITELY supposed to be angry at Axel for being in some kind of strange relationship with Saix all this time!!! And I'll give you a hug if you can guess what couple the random cutscene was about! Yes, I was trying to make it non-obvious. REVIEW, PLEASE! It keeps me alive!

**Thank youuu!** -DBShazz of course, my heart dies of happiness every time u review one of my chappies. Ur so loyal, thank u! PinkFloydLady7, I'm gonna pray that wasn't an insult lol ^.^ and everyone else who's reviewed so far! I love you guys! :D Hugs!

~Mae/Bree~


	6. First and Confrontations

**Description:** _They both knew it was wrong, but they were drawn to each other, like magnets… AU_ _setting. Roxas was content with his easy life, coasting on the last year of high school. Axel was just happy to be finally focusing on __**Flaming Hearts**__, his band. Obviously all hell broke loose when they met._ An AkuRoku story!

**Warning: **Language, Nonemo!Roxas, Yaoi, Love! Just deal with it, yo.

**Disclaimer:** -cries- do I even have to say it?!

**I KNOW. I'M AWESOME.** Lol updating within a week is insane for me! XD and and and I have a treat for ya'll! THIS STORY IS FINALLY GOING TO LIVE UP TO ITS RATING. ;D It's my first published lemon, so be tame mmkay? Preaase don't rip it apart, even if it's bad! Lol

Ohohoh, and everyone guessed Zemyx for that scene.

**Demyx: **And they were all wrong! Every single one!

**Zexion: **…… They were right.

**Demyx: **::blush::

**Chapter 6: First and Confrontations**

I leaned on his chest with his arm around my shoulders, peacefully relaxing on the couch. Happy. And all we were doing was talking.

"…and with Saix, I'd actually broken up with him a coupla days ago. Him being here was a total surprise, but I guess I kinda let him do all that 'cause…" He smiled sheepishly. "It's just the way we've always been. In between relationships, we go to each other whenever we… need something. We use each other."

"Yeah," I said, not really making me any less jealous but I understood all the same. It's not like I even had a claim on him… before.

"And, I was sorta hurt, 'cause I thought you didn't…" He ran his hands through his hair nervously, then continued. "Like me that way."

I chuckled. "God, I feel like we're in middle school." I leaned closer to him, and he tightened his grip. "Let's talk about something else."

"Alright." He agreed. "What's your favorite color?"

I smiled. "White… or blue. What's--" I broke off, laughing. "Right, right. Red."

He nodded, laughing with me. "How about your middle name?"

"Cloud," I replied. "After my dad. What about yours?"

"Sou, after god knows what. I think my mom mentioned a book-type thing she used to like… Something to do with nightmares."

I gave him a strange look. "Axel Sou Shuichi. Named after some weird nightmare book. What else don't I know about you?"

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment. "I like singing more emotional songs, even though it's not the style of the band. I've never had any pets, but I've always wanted a dog. I played pokemon when I was little, set my house on fire four times, set things in my house on fire millions of times, my favorite book is Chronicle of a Death Foretold, and my favorite movie is Remember the Titans."

I looked at him for a minute, then smiled. "If a song doesn't have meaning, I don't like it. That's my style. I had a puppy when I was little, but it ran away. My parents blamed me even though Sora let it out, and Sora always felt really bad. I played with him mostly when I was little, I was pretty shy. I set my house on fire zero times. I like writing in my journal when I'm bored, I've written some songs but I don't think I have a very good voice so I don't sing them. My favorite book is The Odyssey and my favorite movie is Uncle Buck. I didn't really have a lot of relationships, but when I went out with this girl, Olette, I figured out I was gay. Then I met…" I trailed off and Axel frowned.

"Demyx, right?" I nodded. "I'm not gonna lie. I've have one relationship…" I raised my eyebrows. "…But a lot of… Something else."

"Uh-huh." I mock glared. "One night stands?"

Axel smiled. "You could definitely call them that, yeah."

"Who was your relationship? Saix?"

Axel shook his head. "I'd call that more friends with benefits. My relationship was with… Riku."

"… Riku. Really?" I couldn't picture it at all.

"Yeah. It went on for a while, but we broke up because… Well, we just didn't fit. You know?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Now he's with So- this one guy he really likes. They're gonna do something tomorrow, I think…" He trailed off, then smirked at me.

I looked at him questioningly. "W-what?" I felt a blush appear on my cheeks, and I tried to will it away.

"Wanna know what I thought of when I first saw you?"

I shifted. "I dunno, do I?"

His smirk turned into a smile. "I thought you were some sorta angel."

I was absolutely sure I was completely red.

He laughed. "Awwwh, that's just adorable. What are you, a schoolgirl?"

I glared and shoved him. "No!"

He just laughed again, then winked. "If you're a schoolgirl, can I be your teacher? Ah, there it is again." He added just as my blush returned tenfold.

"Shaddup," I mumbled, burying my face in his chest. I felt his hand run through my hair and I smiled softly.

His other hand came up from his side and curved around my cheek, pulling my lips to his. I smiled and moved my lips with his slowly. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I moaned and parted my lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth and his hands wrapped around my shoulders, pushing me against the back of the couch softly. He pinned me down, straddling my legs and pulling away, leaving us both gasping quietly.

His lips attached to my neck, making me let out a quiet moan. I blushed at the small sound, trying to bite my lip and keep from other strangled breaths from escaping. He saw what I was doing and kiss my lips gently.

"Don't, Roxie." He smirked. "I wanna hear you."

I blushed deeper, then smiled and daringly kissed his jaw, nipping my way down to his collar and finally earning a moan from him in return. I smirked happily, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his crimson shirt, running his hands along Axel's bear skin. Axel pulled out of his shirt and pulled mine over my head, kissing and nipping down my chest. I moaned and buried my hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Roxas…" He kissed my forehead and looked me in the eyes. "Do… Do you… Want to…?"

I smiled and nodded, kissing his neck softly.

"Are you sure?" Axel whispered, kissing my ear.

I moaned. "I'm sure, Axel." I replied breathily. He smiled and kissed me softly, then moved his hands to my hips and pulled them closer. I moaned again loudly as his erection touched mine, bucking my hips to keep the contact. He pinned them down, pulling down my jeans and boxers slowly. I bit my lip and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down hesitantly. He smirked down at me, and soon we were both pants-less.

His hand wrapped around my member softly, and I moaned as he slowly pumped up and down. He lowered his head and held my hips down, taking me in his mouth. I was barely breathing anymore, just moaning and gasping, as his tongue ran up and down my shaft.

"A-Axel…" I gasped. He smirked, then held his fingers up to my mouth; a question. I blushed, knowing in theory, not experience, what to do. Now I just had to decide if I wanted to do it.

I took his fingers in my mouth, gently sucking on each one and covering them with my saliva and looking up at Axel. His expression was in between a smirk and a smile, but happy. I smiled and released his fingers, taking a deep breath and trying vainly to prepare myself.

Axel gave me a remorseful look. "I'm gonna apologize in advance for this, it's gonna hurt, I'm really sorry Roxas."

I nodded, and felt tingling pleasure and just a hint of pain as his first finger entered me. I nodded again, wanting him to continue, then hissed in pain as his second finger joined the first. He gave me the same remorseful look and started scissoring, gently and carefully. I tried not to focus on the pain, but the pleasure and anticipation. He spread my saliva on his member, then looked at me hesitantly.

I nodded, smiling softly.

He positioned himself at my entrance, then pushed in slowly. I hissed again, surprised at his size, but trying to adjust myself. I bit my lip and fisted his hair again as he started to move around. He pulled out almost fully, then quickly pushed back in.

I screamed, seeing stars and feeling the pain disappear completely. All there was was pleasure, ecstasy…

He smirked and tried to memorize that spot, pulling out and hitting it again, harder. I screamed again, a mixture of pure happiness and Axel's name, synonymous in my mind. He started going faster and faster as I adjusted to his size, and he pulled a scream out of me every time.

"Axel! I'm- I'm gonna--" I came onto both of our stomachs, and he moaned loudly and came a second after, deep inside me. I gasped, panting, and Axel kissed my forehead and pulled out. He got up from the couch and smiled down at me, picking me up bridal style and laying me down on his bed. He pulled the covers over me and scooted in beside me, and I automatically cuddled closer to him, burying my hair in his chest. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Goodnight," he whispered into my ear, right before I fell into a deep, exhausted, dreamless sleep.

S!S!S!

I woke up feeling perfect. I was warm, happy, and a little sore but still flying high. Then, of course, as I looked up at Axel's adorable sleeping face, perfect morphed into perfectly guilty.

_You just had sex with him. You're boyfriend's fellow friend and band member. _My common sense chided me. _I thought your virginity was supposed to mean more than that!_ _Shouldn't it always be with someone you love? Didn't you believe that?_

"But I do…" I murmured, almost soundlessly, then widened my eyes at the response. Axel yawned and pulled me closer, slowly waking up and smirking.

"I guess it wasn't just some elaborate dream…" He stated, making me blush and smile.

I shook my head shyly, then whispered, "I should probably get dressed…" He made a whiney-type noise, making me roll my eyes playfully. I sat up slowly, wincing at the small stab of pain in my lower back.

He noticed, and smirked. "Sorry," He said, more bragging than apologizing.

I bit my lip, then kissed him gently and whispered, "I'm not."

He smirked again, more happy and playful than cold and condescending, then got up with me to 'help me get dressed'.

S!S!S!

After some playful banter, we were both finally dressed and I realized I hadn't checked my phone since I'd arrived. I dug through my pockets and found it wasn't there, but under the couch. I opened it and saw four missed calls. One from Demyx, one from Namine, and two from Sora.

I checked my voicemails.

Demyx's voice came on. _Hey, just wanted to check up on you! I haven't seen you all day, so I think I'll call Sora to see if you're with him, kay? Bye!!_

Then Sora._ Hey Rox, it's me. Sora, I mean. _He laughed a bit, but it sounded nervous. _Listen, Dem called and I told him where you, um, are. I hope you're okay, okay? I wanna do something tomorrow, so call me when you leave… uh… wherever you are. We've got some stuff to talk about._

I heard Namine's petite, soft voice next. _Hey Roxas, it's Nami, I wanted to see if you and Axel were still planning to pick up those copies, cause I don't have 'em done yet. Sorry, printing machine broke horribly, you know how I am with technology! Anyway, I'll probably have them tomorrow or the next day, so stop by then. And don't do anything with Axel that you wouldn't want me doing with Marly!_ She giggled, but I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat. _Kay then, bye!_

Sora's voice came on again. _Hey Roxas, I'm at the Ice Cream Parlor with a coupla people, can you meet me there? I wanna talk to you and see what mysterious thing you did. Text me if you can, kay?_

I checked the most recent call. It was from Sora, at 10:48. Ten minutes ago. I swallowed again and walked up to Axel, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, back facing me. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist.

"Hey Ax?"

He smiled and turned towards me, kissing my forehead. "Yeah Roxie?"

I bit my lip again, an old habit that I can't seem to break. "Sora wants me to meet him and his friends at the Ice Cream Parlor. He wants to talk about what happened… I kinda had him lie for me and tell anyone who asked that I was staying with him tonight." I blushed while he chuckled. "Should I go?"

Axel shrugged. "If you want to. I give you full permission to tell him what's going on, since he's your brother and all. Is it safe to say we have 'something going on'?" He asked.

I laughed. "Well I really hope last night wasn't nothing!" I smiled up at him, and he kissed me gently.

"Go ahead, Rox." He said.

I nodded and smiled, blushing as I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

S!S!S!

"Hey, Roxas! Glad you could make it!" I saw Sora's chestnut hair, waving with his hand as he motioned me over and handed me a sea-salt ice cream. I smiled and looked down at the table. It consisted of Demyx, smiling up at everyone, and Riku… kind of smiling.

I looked at Sora. Then at Riku. Then back at Sora.

Then I pulled Riku away from the group.

"Sora's the guy? My brother? The guy that you really like and have been trying to impress?" I whispered, more astonished than anything.

Riku looked at me with a puzzled expression. "How did you know that?"

Instead of saying _dur, it's kind of obvious_, like a regular person would, I went with, "Axel mentioned you hanging with your almost-boyfriend last night."

Riku growled and cursed Axel's name, then stopped and looked at me curiously. "Last night? I thought you were with Sora last night."

I blushed. "Uh, yeah, I--"

"Wait," he cut me off and motioned me to another table. "Sit down."

I looked at him, confused, then sat even though he remained standing. I winced and shifted uncomfortably, which was apparently what he was looking for.

"Oh my god. Axel said he wanted to bang you, but I didn't take that seriously… He says that about a lot of people, and you're dating Demyx!" I blushed deeply, and Riku sighed. "I thought he knew better…"

I frowned. "Hey, Riku, that's not fair. He didn't rape me or anything, I said ye--"

Riku's eyes widened. "Shit. You're not eighteen yet, are you?"

"No- shit." I repeated him, realizing what he was getting at. "I guess Axel really did rape me, then."

**AN:** Dundundun! Don't worry guysuys. Axel's not getting arrested… next chapter :D lol DID ANYONE CATCH THE VERY OBVIOUS MANGA REFERRENCE WITHIN THE QUESTION GAME?!?!! I'll love you forever!!! Please review! And OMG. Thank u soooooo much for the reviews I got on the last chapter, it made me update wayyy sooner than expected. Soooo….

**Thank youuu! **

**-Ilostmyname**, ^^ u got it!

**-ZealousMonotony**, Haha lil Roxie is a pushover, but we love him! :D Thank u! And now I think there's no one to feel sorry for O.o lol

**-PinkFloydLady7**, omg the chips from my childhood?! Lawl thank u! Was this fast enuff for ya? :P

**-InjuUchiha**, Yup! and thank u! yeah, my poor laptop I can't believe I recovered so fast tho lol

**-XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX**, haha psychic! Yupyupyup! Haha *blush* that was my first published intense lime XD but I think I outdid it on the yaoi scale this time! Thank u!

**-DorkFace**, Yup, mysterious couple identified. Wow, I guess I made it fairly obvious ^^ Roxie's just that cute lol

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!! Luv!

~Mae/Bree~


	7. Confession

**Description:** _They both knew it was wrong, but they were drawn to each other, like magnets… AU_ _setting. Roxas was content with his easy life, coasting on the last year of high school. Axel was just happy to be finally focusing on __**Flaming Hearts**__, his band. Obviously all hell broke loose when they met._ An AkuRoku story!

**Warning: **Language, Nonemo!Roxas, Yaoi, Love! Just deal with it, yo.

**Disclaimer:** -cries- do I even have to say it?

Yeah. This story has been on hiatus. I'm so so sorry, I just had a ton going on in my life, including a real-life Axel for me… But apparently a lot of people are against me being happy. It's finally summer, and I'm going to have a lot more time to write, sorry I couldn't for, like the first MONTH of summer. Like I said, Axel, and family issues. :/ This chapter is also unbearably short, but I had to cut it off right there. I veered WAY off the original outline last chapter, and Axel and Roxas were sposed to break up this chapter… I couldn't bring myself to do it :) ENJOY!

**Chapter 7: Confession**

"So what should I do? I have to tell him, of course." The blonde's eyes widened considerably, biting his lip and childishly leaning towards Sora, anxious for the answer.

"Well… I dunno. Of course tell him, and soon. Be really nice about it, though. I don't want you to hurt him. Geez, thought you were better than this dude." Sora sighed and leaned back in his chair, for once being serious and calm. Maybe that was because he hadn't touched his ice cream, which in itself was weird.

The blonde sighed back. "I know, I know. There's just something about him… I feel so bad."

Sora nodded. "Don't worry, I get it. You don't have to explain yourself to me, Demyx. You have to do it to Roxas."

"Yeah, I got it. I promise I'll do it soon."

I should've felt sad. Maybe mad, or disappointed, or at the very least annoyed. Just… Something. But honestly? Knowing Demyx had found someone else- that we both had- just made me relieved. I wouldn't have to hurt him, he wouldn't have to hurt me. I didn't have to force a smile as I walked up to my brother and boyfriend, thinking of Axel the whole time.

"Hey guys, sorry bout that." I said, referring to dragging Riku away. "He went to the bathroom, I think. I'm sure he'll be back in a second." The pair smiled up at me awkwardly. I sat down beside Sora, wondering where Riku went off to.

S!S!S!

"_What the FUCK were you thinking?"_ I winced as I listened to Riku's booming voice over the phone, holding it away from my ear. _"Oh- that's right. You WEREN'T. Axel, Dem's fucking BOYFRIEND? Are you KIDDING ME? How horny do you have to be to jump some random jailbait kid, especially when you're fucking around with your friend's fucking boyfriend. AXEL. FIX THIS NOW. YOU COULD GO TO FUCKING JAIL!"_

"Sheesh, Reeks. I got it memorized, kay?" I replied, massaging his temples in a vain attempt to prevent the headache he felt coming on.

"_No, Axel. It's not okay."_ His voice became eerily calm. _"Are you gonna tell Demyx?"_

Silence.

"_How bout break it off with the blonde?"_

More silence.

"_Axel, you've gotta be shitting me. He's nothing, just fucking-"_

"He's NOT nothing, Riku. You don't get anything." I interrupted.

Riku snorted on the other line. _"Oh, and I suppose you have _feelings_ for him? Am I sposed to believe you _love_ puny jailbait kid?"_

"I dunno, Riku! Okay? I dunno!" I yelled, frustrated.

"_Oh, so he's that good in bed?"_ Riku sneered.

I threw my phone into the wall. I stared at it for a second, then muttered, "Shut up, Reeks" and wandered back into the living room, trying not to focus on what I just said.

S!S!S!

"Okay, so everyone's gone. Spill it, Roxas." Sora said firmly, though still smiling. We were back at his house, standing in the living room by the couch.

I sighed. "Okay, but first: Do you like Riku?"

Sora blushed and mumbled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Um… Yes." I laughed as his blush deepened. "He likes you too, though. He told Axel told me. Which brings us to last night, I guess."

Sora smiled happily, but it slowly disappeared. "Axel? You were with Axel? Why? I thought you hated him."

I felt confused. "When did I say that?"

"Um, a coupla days ago, Roxas…" Sora looked at me like I was slow.

"Oh, right. Yeah, guess I did." I frowned, barely able to remember a time that I didn't like Axel.

"Wait…" Sora frowned. "Sit down."

"Why the fuck does everyone know that trick?" I exclaimed. "Riku already told me to do that, I'm not so much of an idiot that I'd fall for it twice."

"Roxas!"

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

"You're such an idiot! You realize you just GAVE me my answer."

"Oh… right. Yeah." I blushed.

"You are such a moron! You're not even eighteen!" Sora didn't even yell; he just had that tone. The older brother tone.

"Sora, c'mon. Don't make me feel bad about this, we both know me and Dem weren't gonna last anyway. I heard you guys talking."

"O-oh." Sora replied slowly. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that, Roxas."

"Honestly, it's fine. I'm okay. Very okay, actually."

"Obviously."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for your undying brotherly love and support, Sora dearest."

He shoved me into a nearby wall. "Shut up, Roxerella."

"What the fuck? Roxerella?" I shoved him back, hard. He fell onto the couch. "Don't think you're getting away with that." I smiled evilly, knowing the worst was over.

And then my phone went off in my pocket, from Axel. Maybe not.

_Hey u, wanna go 2 a bar thing on Friday? It's karaoke, so if u don't mind sharing ur amazing voice with a buncha drunk old men ;)_

I smiled.

_Sure._

S!S!S!

"Axel, this is… there are a lot of people here." I stated nervously. "Plus, you didn't tell me that it was a GAY bar. And it was COUPLES karaoke. And I have to sing three songs. And… I dunno if I can do this." He just chuckled.

"Don't worry, Rox." He replied simply. "You've got your songs, right?"

"Um, yeah." I answered, looking down at my simple list. I didn't know why it took me so long to decide on songs, it just did. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" I mumbled.

"You two!" A man called, pointing at me and Axel. He had jet-black hair that was short and spiked, and a shirt that was powder blue and mostly unbuttoned. He wore giant sunglasses, even though we were inside. "C'mon, let's go. The name's Kori. With a K. Now gimme your lists. You wanna switch off or do all one person, then all the other person?" He asked, talking quickly while leading us backstage.

"Switching off." Axel replied in a commanding and sharp, yet not really mean, way.

"Got it. Good luck, boys." Kori said, saluting us weirdly.

"Oh shit we're going now?" I exclaimed. Axel just laughed and pulled me onstage.

I settled in front of the microphone, and everything changed. You know how some people get stage fright from being in front of a lot of people? I'm kind of the opposite. The stage is somewhat calming to me, and my nerves relaxed immediately.

As the first chords were struck in the background, I realized Axel was going first because I didn't recognize the song. I turned to him and watched him settle into the beat like a bird in it's nest. He really had a beautiful voice.

"_This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of…"

I smiled and blushed at the song, his voice carrying the lyrics through the melody flawlessly. As he finished up, he looked at me, searching for approval. I grinned widely and nodded, not sure what I was saying yes to but knowing he got it. He smiled back as the last piano keys shook the bar. ((Name that song?))

My song started, and I grinned at my ridiculous choice, loving it anyway.

"_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira"_

Axel laughed out loud at the song, grinning like a mad man when Kori turned his microphone back on. He sung along to Shakira's part.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body"_

The song faded out and we just grinned at each other. I never knew I could have so much fun doing something this ridiculous. Axel's song faded in and I gasped, both knowing and loving it.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am…"

He looked at me through the whole song. I stared back, smiling slightly, in awe. ((Name this one too?))

His song faded out, and I swear I could've cried. There was something about his voice… It just comforted me. I could listen to it forever. As the first few chords of my song struck, Axel's expression became confused. He looked at Kori backstage.

"It's his song right now, dude." Axel stated the obvious. Kori just shrugged.

"You guys chose the same song. Sing it together, I guess." He grinned, and I turned to Axel. Really?

I grinned. This should be fun. Our voices synced with the queue.

"_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me…_

_So kiss me…"_

((Name it.))

He walked up to me as our voices sung out the last line, smirked, and muttered "okay."

And kissed me.

Everyone cheered. It wasn't deep or intense, but more tender and gentle, like I was something precious to him. I grinned into it and kissed him back, pulling back as my song started playing.

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"

I blushed and continued to the chorus.

"_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know…"_

My voice cracked on the last line, mostly because Axel tackled me into a crushing hug, lifting me up in the air and kissing me passionately. It was a good night.

S!S!S!

"You know, you kinda sound like Jesse McCartney," Axel teased as we walked out of the bar.

"You don't know how much I get that." I smiled and nudged him lightly with my shoulder. "You were great."

He smiled down at me. "You too."

I bit my lip. "I'm going to tell Demyx, Ax."

Axel stopped. I stopped with him, turning to face him. He looked happy, but worried. "You sure?"

"Yeah," I breathed quietly. We stared at each other for a few moments, then I blurted, "He's cheating on me."

Axel's eyes widened, then narrowed. Angry. "What?"

I shook my head quickly. "It's not bad, don't worry. I just overheard him talking about how bad he felt, and how he was gonna tell me. And I'll tell him about you. Neither of us can really be hurt, you know? I mean…" I trailed off.

"You mean what?" Axel asked curiously. "What's on your mind?"

"Well… It's not like I love him. Or he loves me. I don't think we ever did…" I pondered. "It's not like it is with you."

Axel was silent for a moment, then said, "I'm going with you."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going with you, tonight. We're telling him together."

"Axel, it's like…" I checked my phone. "Midnight. How about we-"

"Roxas, I love you."

S!S!S!

**AN:** Toldja, unbearably short. Sorrys :( BUT ANYWAYS!

**Thank you!** ((too tired to type out responses)) **Miggery, rea2009, InjuUchiha, **and **PinkFloydLady7.** ESPECIALLY **MIGGERY. ** Just cuz I got ur review today, and it motivated me to start ((and finish O.o)) this chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!


	8. That Went Well

**Description:** _They both knew it was wrong, but they were drawn to each other, like magnets… AU_ _setting. Roxas was content with his easy life, coasting on the last year of high school. Axel was just happy to be finally focusing on __**Flaming Hearts**__, his band. Obviously all #!*% broke loose when they met._ An AkuRoku story!

**Warning: **Language, Nonemo!Roxas, Yaoi, Love! Just deal with it, yo.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN EVERYTHING. ON OPPOSITE DAY. –sob-

Okay. I suck. I know. I basically abandoned all things Fanfiction, and when I come back it's with a shitty-length chapter. But now I actually want to write again. So no excuses. I'll have the next chapter AT LEAST within the month, along with an update for my other story coming up.

**Chapter 8: That went well**

"_Axel, it's like… Midnight. How about we-"_

"_Roxas, I love you."_

…

"W-what?" I stammered.

He stared right through my eyes, making it clear with his emeralds this was no joke. "You heard me, Rox. I love you. And I'm coming with you to tell Demyx… If he's mad you can stay with me. You can stay with me anyway, if you want." He smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair. "Um… Can ya say something, Roxas?"

"Uh…" I stated illiterately. "… Really?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No, I was joking." He smirked. Of course really, idiot!"

I smiled and shoved him lightly, keeping the contact as we walked to the car. "Love you, too." The words felt so foreign on my tongue, yet right as they slid out, barely a whisper in the darkness. He smiled slightly and kissed my forehead, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the car. Maybe… maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

S!S!S!

"Let me go in first, kay?" I whispered to the redhead leaning against the car in front of my house.

"No way. We both go in, I wait in the living room, you go get Dem." Axel hissed back. I glared at him.

"Ugh… Fine." I conceded, pulling him up to the house. I fumbled lightly with the keys and finally found the right one, opening the door slowly. "Dane Cook was right; everything IS louder when you're trying to sneak in your own house." I muttered, frustrated at the loud creak of my normally silent front door. Axel chuckled lightly and pushed me inside, almost making me trip over the random shoes in front of the door. I didn't really have the brains to question why there were an extra pair sitting there, or why they were smaller than the clown shoes Demyx always wore.

"Um…" I whispered intelligently. "How am I s'posed to do this?"

"You've never broken up with someone before?" Axel whisper-yelled.

"No!" I whisper-yelled back. "Not in the middle of the night with my other boyfriend, at least!"

Axel just rolled his eyes. "Be nice. I'm sure Dem will understand. He's a great guy."

"Whatever," I sighed. I was about to try finding the stairs with just my hands when the lights flickered on, blinding me. My hands flew to my eyes and I turned to where I thought Axel was and whispered, "Idiot! Why the hell did you turn the lights on?"

"I, uh, didn't." Axel replied in a regular voice. I slowly uncovered my eyes and looked around the room. Demyx was standing by the staircase light switch, looking confused, with a pint-sized Zexion wrapped in a blanket trailing after him.

"Roxas? Axel? What's going on?" Demyx asked with a curious yet sheepish expression. Zexion stared at me, looking emotionless as always. I was just blinking, the gears of my mind trying to send me a message about what the image in front of me obviously meant, but something was preventing me from getting it.

"Dem, I… uh… Me and Axel…" I stuttered.

"Oh God." Zexion muttered. "Really, Roxas? He's, what, thirty?"

"Twenty-three." I scoffed. "Don't give me that fucking look, Zex." My brain finally snapped into action. "Don't think I don't know what's been going on with you and Demyx."

"But… How…" Demyx asked incredulously.

"Not counting right now? I overheard you talking to my brother about it." The words should've come with a biting edge, but fell flat. I sighed. "Should I even act angry?"

"I'm sorry, Roxas, I really am." Demyx pleaded my forgiveness.

"So'm I, Dem. Guess we shoulda broken up a while ago, huh?" I replied.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked naively.

Zexion sighed. "He's sorry for letting Axel fuck him. Or, from the look on his face, sorry he didn't at least break up with you first."

Axel laughed. "That was… blunt."

I couldn't even speak, I was so red. Dem blinked, and a look of understanding flitted across his face. "Oh. OH! Ohmygosh guys! That's great!" He squealed.

Everyone in the room just gave him a look.

"What?" He snapped. "Axel, you better not hurt Roxas. I know you, remember?"

Silence.

"Er… Don't worry, I don't plan to." Axel stated.

"You took that much better than expected…" I said to Demyx.

"You guys are fucked." Zexion said.

"What? Why?" The three all exclaimed in unison, which was creepy to say the least.

"Roxas is seventeen." He stated simply.

"Why is everyone so hung up on this? I'll be eighteen soon enough!" I glared at Zexion.

"Soon enough isn't gonna hold up in court."

"I'm not pressing charges! He-did-not-rape-me!" Demyx and Axel exchanged awkward glances. "Anyways, it'd be the same with Demyx."

"He's only nineteen, which isn't nearly as bad. Anyways, you guys never had sex." Demyx and I blushed simultaneously.

"Well, no one's going to report anything. It doesn't matter, okay? I can take care of myself, Zexion." I snapped at him.

"Fine." He replied. "I'm staying the night, by the way. And moving in. I suppose you have somewhere to go?" His gaze flickered to Axel.

Axel draped his arm around my shoulders. "You're welcome at my place, Rox." He said simply.

I smiled at Demyx. "I'll stop by tomorrow to get my stuff, kay Dem? Still friends?"

He grinned and nodded, "A course, Rox."

S!S!S!

"That went much better than I thought it would." I smiled up at Axel once we were outside.

He pecked me on the lips and nodded. "Yeah, really. Now, let's get home."

The drive to Axel's place was short and quiet, but not in an awkward way. The radio played in the background and we both listened to the Ramones as we approached the bright house, standing out even at night. I noticed for the first time house 812, across from Axel's, was a dark grey accented with bright yellow. I stared at it for a second, thinking how peculiar the house design was.

"Who lives there?" I pointed it out quietly. Axel's eyes flickered only briefly to the house before he cocked an eyebrow.

"This crazy chick. I'd rather you not meet her; she's always psycho-laughing at random shit and rubbing her hands together like she's the villain of some horrible 60's movie." Axel scratched the back of his head in thought. "Her name's… L-Lar… Larvae…. Something like that."

I just laughed. "Larvae?"

"I'm bad at names, okay?" He scoffed defensively, fighting back a grin as he shut the car off.

"Clearly." I deadpanned. Axel jumped out and slammed his car door, rounding it quickly and grabbing me out of my seat before I even had time to register what was happening. "A-AXEL! LEMME DOWN!" I yelled as he cradled me in his arms.

"What?" Axel asked dramatically. "You're not letting me have the honor of carrying my cute little piece of ass into his new abode? How cruel, Roxie!"

"IT'S ROXAS!" I yelled in fake-exasperation. "So shut up, you idiot." I added with a snort, my struggle lessening. "So you're going for romantic right now?"

"Isn't that painfully obvious?" Axel laughed, walking up his porch and kicking the doorknob. It took him several tries to get the door open, but when he did he strode in dramatically with a smirk clear on his face.

"Hmm." I mocked thought for a few seconds, grinning deviously. "Then I should probably tell you what my idea of romanticism is."

"And what is that?" Axel asked, the lights in his eyes dancing mischievously.

"Not being able to walk later."

S!S!S!

Larxene pulled back the curtains, eyes narrowing dangerously. The small blonde boy was yelling and laughing, in the arms of _her _Axel. As they walked—bridal style—through the threshold of his house, she pulled out her cell.

"Paul?" She snapped when the ringing stopped. "I need you to do a background check on someone. Blonde, short, staying at house 813 right now. Name's Roxas."

**AN: **Questions? Predictions? I swear to god I'm sticking with this story til the END.


End file.
